Miley
Uwaga! Księżycowe Pieski to MÓJ pomysł dlatego aby zrobić takiego pieska musisz spytać mnie o zgodę! Inaczej taki piesek będzie usuwany ponieważ cenie sobie prawa autorskie do pomysłu! Miley należy do Użytkownik:^^ThePuppy^^ ,a na deviant art PuppyLoveStar Miley jest odważna suczką ,kochającą rozmaite przygody. Od małego była uczona jak postępować w razie zagrożenia ,co nieraz jej się przydaje. Jest gotowa poświęcić swoje życie dla kogoś. Lubi śmiech i dobrą zabawę. Ratowanie innych to dla niej przyjemność. Wie jak dowodzić swoim przyszłym królestwem ,dlatego świetnie radzi sobig jako przwodnicząca akcji. Szybko się uczy ,a gdy coś jej nie wychodzi nie poddaje się. Lubi przebywać z przyjaciółmi ,jednak czasami woli samotność. Nie dzieli się ze wszystkimi swoim sekretem skąd jest ,jak tu trafiła ,jedynym pieskiem ,który o tym wie jest Scott. Jedyna rzecz ,która doprowadza ją do łłez to wspomnienia o dawnym domu ,i swojej rodzinie. Szczególnie zrzyta była ze swoją matką-Luną. Mimo iż jest trochę chłopczycą nie ma problemów z założeniem jakiś sukienek czy innych ubrań. W sumie to w przyszłośdzi codziennie będzie musiała nosić koronę więc przyzwyczaja się do wszelkich błyskotek ,choć nieukrywa ,że to niezbyt wygodne. Uwielbia przechadzki po pięknym miejscach i ich zwiedzanie. O tym jak Miley dostała się na ziemię dowiecie się w opowiadaniu ,,Prezent Księżyca'' |-|Regularny= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Jest to szaro niebieska kamizelka. Nie nosi butów ,dlatego ,że ma turbiny pow bokach swojego plecaku. Wyposażony jest w szczypce, ,dmuchane rękawki ,mini wyciągarkę oraz magnez. Oprócz tego ma kask ,który ma kamerę ,przybliżającą i oddalającą obraz. Potrafi też nagrywać. Ma też butle gazową. Jej pojazd jest niebiesk i m skuterem wodnym ,wyciągarką i kołem ratunkowym. |-|Air Pup= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Srebrno-granatowy kombinezon. Ma turboskrzydła. Oprócz tego w plecaku ma to co na regularną misję. Nosi kask , z tlenem . Na sobie ma czarne buty z dopalaczami pod spodem. |-|Mission Paw= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ W tej wersji ,suczka ma granatowo-czarny kombinezon czyli obuwiestronę ,kask i plecak. W plecaku ma laser ,szczypce oraz latarkę. Kask jest wypełniony tlenem. Pojazd to skuter potrafiący zamienić się w skuter wodny. |-|Sea Patroller= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Biało-Granatowy strój kompielowy. W plecaku ma wysuwające się turbiny zasilające na wodę oraz to samonie co na regularną misję. O dziwo nie ma pojazdu ponieważ świetnie radzi sobie bez. |-|Space Pup= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Biała rakieta kosmiczna oraz kombinezon. W plecaku ma hel i skrzydła. |-|Jungle Pup= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Na głowie nosi granatowy kapelusz ,z jej odznaką. Zamiast kamizelki ma czarną koszulę. Plecak jest wyposarzony w przyssawki i szczypce. Miley jako księżycowy piesek pierwsza została przemieniona w psyrenkę...nie do końca... Podczas jej przemiany nic nie działo się dziwnego. Natomiast już po przemianie razem z ogonem ukazały jej się piękne wodne skrzydła. Dzięki nim może szybko poruszać się pod wodą. Tylko pieski księżycowe mogą wchodzić w fuzję z psyrenkami powstając w Moonrenki. Jako Moonrenka jej ogon jest granatowobiały. Na początku ogona ma tak jakby wisiorek z białym księżycem a po bokach perły imitujące gwiazdy. Dalej ogon z białego powoli zmienia się w granatowy. Przed końcem ogona znowu ma taki wisiorek jednak bez księżyca. Jej płetwa jest granatowo-czarne z białymi perłami. Na głowie ma wianek z pereł oraz przypinkę z księżyca. Jej skrzydła są piękne i jasno niebieskie. Gdy wypłynie na powierzchnie można dostrzec ,że są z wody. Mają w sobie białe połyskujące drobinki. Dzięki nim może bardzo szybko pływać pod wodą jak i latać nad nią. Lewitacja/latanie Suczka tej mocy niestety nie może używać na ziemi ,ponieważ jest na niej zbyt mało energii potrzebnej do czarowania. Suczka gdy mieszkała jeszcze na ,Moonbright w bardzo młodym wieku nauczyła się latać ,i była w tym sumie lepsza nawet od swojej siostry. Kochała nocne latanie w świetle księżyca ,gdzie tej energii było nieskączenie wiele. Jedyny dzień w którym może suczka latać na ziemi to Super Blue Blood Moon. Unoszenie przedmiotów Tak jak prawie każdy piesek księżycowy potrafi unosić przedmioty. Szczególnie jej się to przydaje ,gdy musi podnosić ciężkie przedmioty. Super wzrok Suczka widzi najlepiej w całym psim patrolu a to jest za sprawą jej super wzroku. Widzi w ciemności ,jak i w miejscach zamglonych lub niewidocznych. Widzi też pod wodą. Pociski Jest to moc ,którą niedawno poznała. Potrafi wytworzyć małą kulę energii ,który jest niezwykle zabujcza ,ale i piękna. Używa ją jedynie w konieczności i sytuacjach kryzysowych ,bo wie ,że jednym strzałem mogłaby kogoś zabić. |-|Lubi= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ *Spędzać czas z bliskimi jej przyjaciółmi. *Zabawę i śmiech. *Pomaganie innym. *Ćwiczenie jej umiejętności. |-|Nie lubi= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ *Gdy coś nie idzie jak po jej myślli. *Gdy jej bliskim dzieje się dzieje. *Myśl ,że ona jest bezpieczna na ziemi a jej królestwo walczy w Moonbright. |-|Strach= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ *Nie spełni swojej roli i oczekiwań innych. *Śmierci bliskich. |-|Hobby= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ *Ćwiczenie umiejętności magicznych. *Potajemne śpiewanie. *Różne zabawy. *Pomaganie innym. |-|Inne= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ *Jest jedynym Pieskiem księżycowym na ziemi ,i nikt oprócz Scott'a nie wiemam jak się na niej znalazła. *Szczególnym uczuciem darzy Scott'a. Są parą. *Jest jak narazie jedynym szczeniakiem ,który ma zawód. *Ma moce o których wie tylko Scott i Muffin. *Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Muffin i Saitina. *Jest spokrewniona z Saitiną. *Bardzo lubi kolor niebieski i biały. Różowy nie jest w jej stylu. |-|Mojego Autorstwa= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Opowiadania Piosenki |-|Autorstwa Innych= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Opowiadania Piosenki |-|Szczeniak= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Wersja Polska- Wersja Angielska- |-|Dorosła= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Wersja Polska-Vaiana (Vaiana Skarb Oceanu) Wersja Angielska- |-|Mojego Autorstwa= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ 1517486066527.png|Miley jako Moonrenka Plik:1518165308059.png|Do opowiadania Sylwester Piesków. Scott pociesza Miley. 1535739732803.png Untitled60.png|Challenge day 28 #słodycze |-|Autorstwa Innych= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Sketch-1519846296240.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER.Scott X Miley. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Halloween fanart.jpg|Fanart z okazji Halloween. Narysowane przez Shiraz. Cudowny �� Miley Mufin Prima Drover Milk Shiny Riverdale Junio and Sassie opening presents from Santa Claus decmber challenge day 6.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy challenge dzień 6 Mikołajki Miley by Toy.png|By Toy super cute �� Angela and Miley on one of Bora Bora beaches.PNG|Ona i Angela na jednej z plaż na Bora Bora. Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Jakie cudowne ❤️❤️❤️ Jest mega <3 Scotty Miley Milk and Prima playing in the snow and sitting December Challenge 2 Day 3 First Snow.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy Challenge Dzień 3 Pierwszy Śnieg Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Moonka Kategoria:Moonpup Kategoria:PiesekKsiężycowy Kategoria:Piesek księżycowy Kategoria:Ratowniczka Kategoria:Ratowniczka Wodna Kategoria:Ratowniczka Wodna WOPR Kategoria:WOPR Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:MoonBright Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Dziedziczkitronu Kategoria:Dziedziczkatronu Kategoria:Dziewczyna